


In The arms of the angels

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Minor Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam Winchester is contacted by a woman in trouble asking for Castiel but Castiel is not in any condition to help Sam goes in his place to kick Angel asses.Only to find out that the beautiful woman is a Female archangel who like Castiel has rebelled and was being hunted for her disobediance.Mean while behind the scenes another human and angel are falling deep in love and struggle with not wanting Sam to know even as Sam falls in love with the woman and finds his own secrets to keep.





	In The arms of the angels

Sam Winchester was alone on his bed had been until he got the feeling he wasn't alone.

Sitting up he's instantly in awe of what he saw.

Sitting at the table was what appeared to be a young woman and she was slowly fading in and out.

Realizing the bad shape she was in he shook his head.

“Hello who are you?” Sam asked.

“I’m Evangeline, I need help and I can't seem to find Castiel.” 

“Where are you and what's the situation?” Sam asked.

The woman stood and placed two fingers against Sam's temple and immediately Sam saw a large forest area and several angels surrounding the badly injured woman still beating up on her.

Watching this Sam knew there wasn't much time maybe not even enough to call Cas.

Sam woke and realized the woman was gone and Dean was drinking.

Standing he saw Cas passed out on the other bed probably drunk.

“Damn.” Sam cursed.

But walked over to Cas and rifled through his jacket.

“Sam what are doing?” Dean asked.

Sam turned and looked Dean in the eye Castiel's knife held firmly in his hand.

“Fixing to go kick some angel asses there's an angel that reached out to me in a dream asking for Castiel but he's knocked out so I'm going in his place.” Sam admitted.

“Then I'm going to.” Dean sighed.

“No I need you to stay and watch over Cas, he's vulnerable right now you can protect him in case this happens to be a trap to separate us from him.” Sam responded.

Dean nodded and sits back down “Stay safe Sam.” 

Sam didn't respond he hurried out the door at a run heading straight for the impala.

Putting it in drive he drove top speed, breaking all the speed limits not caring if he got pulled over.

Parking in front of forest he got out and called Dean and got voicemail instead of him.

“Dean, I've reached the forest if I'm not back in thirty minutes wake Cas I may need his help and know Dean that I love you but I had to do this.”

Hanging up he squared his shoulders and walked in.

He soon came upon a clearing where Zachariah and his angel cohort were beating up a woman.

Jumping forward he fought the Angel closest to the woman stabbing him through the gut. 

Then all the other angels fell on him and he found himself in a fight against at least a dozen of the angels. 

He was soon covered in bloody stab wounds and marks that were fast turning to bruises and still Sam fought.

Grabbing the woman during a pause he tossed her over his shoulder and he ran cutting the palm of his hand as he moved.

Stopping by a hidden tree he painted it with his blood a symbol then covered it with the leaves of the tree.

Leaning her up against another tree much further off from the tree he turned to face the angels that had just discovered his location.

Getting into a fighting position he waited he wanted all the angels to be present before he used his ace up his sleeve.

He fought them hard trying to push them back toward the painted tree hoping they didn't guess his plan.

Just as he reached the tree a large ugly jagged knife was shoved into his shoulder aimed for his heart but now pinned him to the bark of the tree causing his blood to flow fast but still he managed a grin.

All the angels were gathered around him fixing to kill him.

Raising his hand he slapped it up under the leaf right in the center of the symbol he had  
Painted there.

A flash filled the forest and the angels disappear.

With great pain Sam pulled himself free of the tree leaving the knife where it was afraid of further damaging tissue or bleeding to fast.

Taking the woman into his arms he ran to where he had parked the impala.

Laying her across the back seat he climbed in and just like earlier he drove top speed knowing it might not be long before Zachariah came back to get them.

He drove to Bobby's house knowing he was closer than the hotel and it would be the safest place currently.


End file.
